


Darkhorse Highschool

by DemoniKat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, Blood, F/M, Fighting, Hunting, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemoniKat/pseuds/DemoniKat
Summary: Demonik is a cat demon and also high school freshman who has trouble adjusting to social life. Can his friends teach him the goodness of life, or will he be consumed by the darkness that threatens to overtake him and his friends?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a work in progress even though it says there is only 1/1 chapters so far. There is more to come!

“It is time to go to high school” said Demonik leaving his house with his backpack on one shoulder. It was not the first day of school but actually three weeks in even though he was a freshman in high school. Demonik wore a black and crimson jacket with crimson fingerless gloves and crimson boots and black pants and a gray shirt. His hair was black and crimson and he had one green eye and one red eye. He also has two fluffy black tails with crimson tips. Demonik never took the bus to school because he hated his classmates and didn’t want to be near them.  
Demonik had to go to first period which was boring because it was math. Math was boring to Demonik. He only liked fifth period because it was his favorite class, but he didn’t care about the other classes even though he was smart. KaReN was also in his math class. She is very smart but not as smart as Demonik and he thought she was stupid anyways. He went through second third and fourth period, and then it was time for lunch.  
Demonik always hunted his lunch because he was a predator and can turn into a demon cat at will, but it can be hard to hunt in a suburban area because there are houses where animals should be. He sat down under a tree and didn’t eat anything. His best brofriend Ryuji sat next to him. Ryuji had blond hair and wore a black jacket and yellow shirt. He ate noodles. “What is up dude?” Ryuji asked happily while Demonik sulked next to him.  
“Nothing” said Demonik in a low growl staring at the sun, but not directly at the sun because that can hurt you’re eyes if your not careful. “I want it to be next period already because that is the only good class.”  
“I know how much you love magic class bro!” said Ryuji, still eating his noodles. He didn’t offer any noodles to Demonik because Demonik only ate meat and things he hunted and knowing this, Ryuji decided not to ask him.  
“LEAVE ME ALONE” yelled Demonik at Ryuji, who left because Demonik often liked to be alone which Ryuji accepted.  
Unknow to Demonik, there was a girl who was watching him from afar. She was to scared and shy to talk to him, but she wanted to. “He looks lonely” she thought. She knew what it was like to be lonely because she is a transfer student from high school. Her name is Angelik and she has pink hair, pink eyes, a pink bow, a pink scarf and pink clothes because pink is a color for girls and good girls. She also had white wings because she is an angel and is usually a kind person. “M-maybe one day I’ll get the courage to talk to him…” she whispered to herself in a quiet voice.  
The bell rang and everyone left for magic class. Everyone was excited for magic class because they liked seeing Demonik and his rival fight- Frigid. They were going to have a magic fight and everyone was so excited. Demonik was ready to kick ass. To be continued...


	2. Chapter 1- FIGHT

It was now time for magic class and everyone was there and excited. Frigid, Demonik’s rival was already there, standing on top of one of the desks menaceingly staring down at all of the other students. Frigid had long blue hair, blue eyes, and wore a long white and blue jacket. Frigid’s eyes were blue and demonik didnt like blue eyes because they looked cold and Demonik didn’t like the cold- he liked hot things like Hell. Frigid was a senior and he was better than everyone else at everything and very strong. He is the only one good enough to be Demonik’s rival.

Demonik walked into the classroom, staring at Frigid. The bell hadn’t even rung yet and Demonik was already lunging at Frigid to punch him and fight. Frigid dodged and charged up his magic. He shot a beam of fire at Demonik, and Demonik barely dodged it by jumping to the side. Demonik turned into a demon cat yowled like a cat and jumped at Frigid and swiped his claws to scratch him. Frigid jumped over him and turned into an arctic kitsune and began to breath fire onto Demonik from behind, burning him. Demonik jumped at him once again, but Frigid, still a kitsune, headbutted him in his head and caused him to cough up blood. “Damn” growled Demonik, wiping the blood from his mouth. “I didn’t want to have to use my powers.” He turned back into a human and began to charge up his shadow magic into a ball while Frigid who was also human again, began to shoot fire balls at him, which Demonik had to dodge. 

The people watching were wowed by the fighting. Demonik and Frigid where the to strongest fighters in the class and there fighting was like watching two gods arm wrestling. Everyone thought Frigid would win because he always won at everything, including grades, but many people wanted Demonik to win. “You can win, man!” yelled Ryuji at Demonic cheeringly. KaRen, Sledgehammer, Tonitaka, Principal Darkhorse, and the teacher Mr. Strongman all wanted Demonik to win and cheered for him also. Angelik watched them fight to. “Be careful” she said quietly to him. Angelik could use healing and light magic, but she didn’t like to fight. She wanted Demonik to win, even though she admitenly thought Frigid was very good at things and also very handsome. 

Demonik finished charging up his shadow and launched it at Frigid who made a big wall of fire and deflected it right back at Frigid! It hit Demonik in the stomach, and he coughed up blood again and fell to his knees. He was pissed now. His red eye and his green eye blinked once, and his red eye began to glow red and his green eye began to glow green. He bared his fangs and growled at Friigd. “IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!” He began shooting many balls of shadow at Frigid, who dodged all of them like he knew what Demonik was going to do and was prepared to dodge it. He distracted Frigid by shooting a ball of shadow at his toes, and when Frigid looked down at his toes, Demonik jumped up and hit him on the face with his fist. Frigid flew backwards into the wall and he became angry. “No one has ever hitten me before.” He said, stepping out of the hole in the wall his body had made when his body hit it. “I’m going to return the favor,”

Frigid made a big firey explosion and grabbed Demonik and burned him and punched him until he got tired. Demonik was almost unconscious, his mouth and eyes crying tears of blood down his face. Frigid threw him onto the ground, and turned around. “That’s what you get for messing with me you failure. You won’t ever be able to protect anyone!” Frigid walked out of class like a rebel, but he wasn’t really a rebel because he made good grades. Demonik was lying on the ground. Angelik and the others ran over to him. “A-are you okay?” Angelik asked in a worridly manner kneeling down to look at him. “Leave me alone” he growled weakly, trying to stand up but failing because he was hurt. 

Class was not over yet, so everyone sat down in the desks to learn some before it became over. Mr. Strongman talked about how people can create magic from their bodies and fight with them and that everyone can use magic and can turn into animals that can also use magic. Mr. Strongman can turn into a giant grizzly bear and use many magics, Ryuji can turn into a Monkey and use lightning magic, and Angelik could turn into a pegasus like fluttershy and use light magic. Sledgehammer can use rock magic and turn into a lion. She turned into a lion with a mane, because even though female lions do not usually have manes a lion with the correct hair growth product can and she can use rock magic. KaReN is boring and can only turn into a slug and use normal magic. She is boring but she is smart, but not as smart as Demonik and Frigid, who both thought she was kinda dumb.

Class ended and school was let out, and Demonik limped home like a loser still coughing up blood. Angelik ran up to him. “D-do you want me to walk you home?” she asked wanting to make sure he was okay. “Leave me alone” he muttered pushing past her to his house where he went inside and lyed on the couch until school the next day. To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! Woo! and this one was almost TWICE as long as the last one! Maybe the next one will be even longer!


	3. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: Sorry this is so late, school kicked my ASS and I have to visit my stupid grandma. I HATE HER. But I like Halloween so i am posting a Halloween themed chapter now.

Demonik was at his house resting from the fight he had with Frigid the other day. He heard a knock at the door and groaned, not wanting to open it. “GO AWAY” he yelled at the door. “I-its me, Demonik. Angelik” came a reply from behind the door. “ugh, what do YOU want?” he said angrily, “to LAUGH at my failure??!” “No it’s not that it’s just its- its Halloween and me and our friends are going to the mall. Will you come with us?” “NO” “P-please?” Demonik stood up and opened the door to close the door really hard on Angelik, even thouh he really liked her. He was just frustrated from the last fight with Frigid he lost. He did not slam the door however because he saw Angelik in an angel costume for Halloween. He thought it looked cute so he blushed and said. “Fine… whatever… I’ll go for a little bit…” They left to the house and went to the mall.

When they went to the mall they walked through a clothing store to get to the food court where their friends were waiting. “Oh!” said Angelik. “We dont have a costume for you yet!” “I dont want or need one” Demonik growled wanting to get out of the clothing store as soon as possible. “But this one would be perfect for you” Angleik said, pushing Demonik into a dressing room with clothes. Demonik changed and stepped out. He was dressed as the grim reaper. “It suits you so well Demonik!” Angelik said hold her hands together and by her face happily. “I guess… now lets get out of here!”

Demonik and Angelik made it to the food courte where Ryuji, Sledgehammer, KaReN, and Frigid were waiting for them. Ryuji was dressed as a skeleton pirate, Sledgehammer was a mummy, KaReN didnt wear costume because she was boring and no fun, and Frigid was dressed as god. “Hi everyone! I got Demonik to show up!” Angelik announced to the friends. They all smiled and waved at Demonik and Demonik and Angelik sat down with them. Frigid was eating Chinese food that he got from the food court. “Do you wahnt some~” Frigid said, holding up some rice and chicked with a fork and holding it up to Ryuji in a flirty way. “No way man!” Ryuji replied. Frigid was kind of gay sometimes. He liked girls too, but he was also really gay. Angelik and Sledgehammer laughed as they watched Frigid be gay with Ryuji. KaReN tried to laugh but it sounded like she hadn’t laughed in a while because she is serious and no fun. It was funny. Demonik just scowled and turned his head not wanting to see the stupid antics of Frigid even though it made him feel better knowing that frigid also had flaws as a human being. When he turned his head he realized something. “Guys… where is everybody?!”

They all turned to look where Demonik was looking and saw what he saw. Nothing. They looked all around the food court and saw no people. It was like the whole mall had been abandoned. There were no sounds at all. Angelik turned worridly”i-is the mall c-closed?” Sledgehammersaid “No. it not closed. Mall close at 9:00 p.m. it is 10:00 a.m.” “T-then what-?!” But Angelik was cut off by a groaning sound coming from the cookie store in the food court. Demonik asked “what’s that noise?!” and Frigid said, “I’mm going to go check it out!” He got up and ran to the store where the groaning was coming from the back room. He charged up his fire magic in preparation and demonik did the same with his dark magic. Frigid flung open the door and saw a big character costume thing of a big cookie. The cookie man. The cookie man stumbled around and screeched attempting to claw its way to Frigid. Frigid burned him alive like a slab of bacon. They heard one of the girls scream and they turned to see a Subway worker crawling on the floor like a spider to them. It yelled and spat acid, and Ryuji used his lighting magic to stun it. “We have to get out of here, man!” He yelled at the others. They all got up and ran out of the foor court but they were all suriprised to see that there were even more zombies in the hallway!

“No!” Angelik whaled fallinf to her knees in a defeated manner, trying not to cry. “We aren’t dead yet!” growled Demonik, shooting shadows at the zombies to stop them. Frigid did so also but with fire and Ryuji with lightning. KaReN through books and protracters at them ,and Sledghammer turned into a lion and started attacking them violently. It was a massacre, but no matter how much they attacked the zombied got up. More zombies kept coming, their eyes were glowing red and they slobbered on the ground like dogs and crawled on the cieling. “We’re done four!” Ryuji exclaimed panickedly, being surrounded by zombies faster than 5 seconds going by. “There’s still a way.”KaReN said lamely flipping through a book. “This book says that light magic is the only way to stop zombies.” everyone looked at Angelik expectendly, for she had light magic that none of the others had. Frigid had fire magic and could not stop the zombies. Angelik said “i-i dont know how to control my magic. I-i cant do it im sorry!!! she cried and huddled in a corner. “No… There’s a way… to draw your magic out” demonik said grabbing her arm and pulling her through the mall. “Demonik where are you taking me” angelik asked vervously. He did not need to say because he dragged her into hot topic and because she could read the sign, she knew where he was taking her. “Why” she asked, but quickly he handed her some clothes and told her to put them on. She did and he handed her a mirror. She was wearing a Nightmare before Christmas t-shirt and stockings and she looked cute as heck. She felt cute. Wow i look great! Thank you demonik” she said hugging him. Demonik blushed and pushed her away, turning his head so she wouldnt see his blush. Angelik felt so confident and good her magic began pouring out of her and flooded the zombies and killed all of them. They scremad and dissolved in the light. Everyone was so happy they started cheering and patting Demonik and Angelik on the back in a job well done. But things werent over yet.

Demonik held his head and fell over. He growled and jet black streams of tears poured from his eyes. Frigid blushed “demonik whats wrong.” Demonik yowled and transformed into his demon cat form involuntarily. The others also turned into their animal forms. “what s happening?!” Demonik cursed. “Damn. a demon was realesd and causes everyone to transform. He can only come out on halloween and he is out to kill everyone! He have to stop him before… before he kills everyone I love…” They all ran out of the mall to see a giant demon in front of it. It was big and red and looked like a bull crossed with a monkey with a chandelier on its back, but instead of the pretty dangling things it was demon corpses. It screamed and swimped its claws at Demonik. They all dodged but Frigid jumped on its arm and ran up it reaching his face and using fire on it. “What?!” Frigid exclaimed “my magic did nothing!?” “magic doesnt work” said Demonik. “Nothing works!!!” “We have to keep trying” said angelik. Out of no where a big man horse cam from the sky and pounded the demon into the ground. It screamed, but the mysterius figure just kept punching it. Then the figure ripped open a hole to hell and threw the demon into it, sealing the hole and running into the distance. “That looked…” Demonik started. “...l-like our principal Darkhorse” Angelik finished. Ryuji stated “it looks like we have something to talk to the principal about tomorrow.” “yeah” everyone agreed. It was now nighttime so everyone decided they should go home and rest. But nothing would prepare them for what would happen the next day. To be continued...


End file.
